


Providence travel brochures

by imladrissun



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imladrissun/pseuds/imladrissun
Summary: The real story behind the island paradise... and what the time-share brochures leave out.





	

Cable is busy. He pauses, suddenly, and stares across his desk in Providence. It's early in the morning, and the sky is quietly, softly light. Just a touch of color.

When isn't he busy, he thinks tiredly.

He puts down his pen for a second and stops. Like a pile of bricks, it crashes over him that he's been on autopilot for a while. Basically, since the last time he saw Wade.

Since the last time he argued with Wade. They're one and the same.

Wade's absence feels like the death of color in the world, there's no happiness, so relaxation. Wade would call it 'fun', but Nathan knows it's actually peacefulness and love, when you can feel calm and soft. Before, Wade was staying in an apartment Nathan had his people set up for him; it was next door to his own rooms. 

Wade was forever barging in on him -- in his office, on his terrace, in... in his bedroom. He was the only one who treated him with respect.

Not the kind you pay to foreign leaders, to visionaries, to the powerful, to strangers. To the dangerous. Just the special respect you give a partner, a husband, family. Wade wasn't just his lover, as people said [and thought, it was like they forgot he could practically hear them thinking]. Wade was much more.

He gave him another point of view, a radically different set of eyes to see his problems through. He surprised him with ice cream sandwiches and tacos and Icelandic yogurt [for some reason]. Wade popped in and out of his days like a cheerful dose of happiness, and Nathan couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't go on without him. 

It had been stultifying since Wade left. Yes, it was a relief to never be able to read his mind, but he clearly made a mistake in mentioning it to Wade. 

Usually, it was easy to get Wade's meaning with a few mental internet searches. His cultural references then became clear to Nate, and he was often absent mindedly 'recalling' the relevant info from the net when they talked. In this instance, though, Wade hadn't actually said anything. 

A horror in it's own right. It was Cable's thing to be silent, to pause, to consider. Wade was the other side of the coin. Nate never felt as at home as he did with Wade; he could truly be himself, whether that be by acting in a cliche somber manner [he knew how people described him] or by joining in on the fun and doing something unpredictable. 

Wade never minded which path he took. He could just do what he wanted. For the first time, Nate wonders if he makes Wade feel that free, that safe. He's never dealt well with his death obsession. Or with his random, quick suicides. 

Wade initially told him it made him feel peaceful, to kill himself, but Nate had cut him off, telling him he couldn't -- he had to come to him, they could do other things instead... 

People ignored Wade, rolled their eyes at him, walked away. Sometimes Nate envied him his freedom. Nathan was constantly in the spotlight, always on. He always had something to do, someone talking to him, some duty to perform -- and it was always serious. 

Sometimes he just wanted to switch off, to relax. When Wade visited him on Providence, he would watch tv sometimes in the small 'personal' rooms Cable had beside his office. They were pretty spare, as neither he nor Irene knew what should go in there. And how sad was that? It was Wade who had eventually decorated the little rooms, and filled them with a, well, crazy assortment of things. 

There was a mini fridge, and Nate found that it was always full of strange frozen treats from around the world. Where Wade found them [and the time to put them there] was something he never could figure out. 

The long tables beside the wall had piles of magazines from different countries [all on topics like 'fruit in fashion' and 'cuisine: art not food'.] Beside them were about a dozen handguns, carelessly tossed on the tabletop. 

Wade had plants everywhere, big ones that Irene had taken to watering [well, she sent a maid in], but no flowers. 

The center of the room had a low, square table that was filled with Buly candles. Sometimes Nate would leave his work and just sit in front of it. He didn't light them, but they gave him some odd sense of comfort. Once in a while he would lean forward and smell one. All of this, the whole room, had been Wade's work, and he wasn't entirely sure it hadn't been for his own self, or for Nathan's sake. 

Wade was always telling him to relax, and have a good time. Even though he knew in his heart that the room was for him, it was all for him, Nate couldn't bring himself to change anything, or use anything. Well... other than eating the ice creams once in a while, on bad days.

Paradoxically, Wade always seemed happier than him. Nate often envied him his joie de vive, and wished he could be 'in the moment', as Wade was always telling him. 

Wade did not appreciate his interest in attempting to 'read' his unreadable mind, but Nathan loved it. The challenge, the endless failures, always in new and interesting ways. It was as if he could be a more 'normal' person with Wade--despite his supposed 'pull' with the ladies and dudes, as he friend said. 

The reality was, most of them were too nervous, intimidated or smart, frankly, to want to even 'fool around' with him. Much less more. It was Wade who was his deepest emotional... bond. That was the word. Wade was not someone who could be tied down, he flit around the world endlessly, enjoying the cultures and foods and assassinations. 

Even if normal men and women had lined up for him, Cable couldn't have handled it anyway. Their thoughts were too loud, too similar and plain. It was boring compared to Wade's strange static-Seti-LSD trip of noise, which was all Nate could make out when he tried to read his thoughts. He had even asked Wade 'how' he felt he thought, ie. in images, in words, in recalling moments of time. [His friend hadn't deigned to answer].

The funny part was that people seemed to pity Wade and feel that he himself was doing him a favor. .... It was a little more the other way around. He often felt a compulsion to call Wade when he wasn't on Providence with him. Wade was usually in the middle of something, all the time: a tv show marathon, a gunfight, video games with his friend Weasel. 

Back at home, well, what used to be home, in the future, sex was cheap. Everyone was willing to make the most of things during the short time they expected to live. Snuggling, relaxing and lounging with you lover, however, were unheard of luxuries. 

Nate had gotten away with a lot of this type of thing already, without Wade protesting. He did give him a kind of funny look about it sometimes, but mostly he just let him arrange how they lay on the couch together. Cable had fallen asleep that way many times. How could you not, when you finally felt safe? 

There was also the fact that Wade was literally unstoppable that really? Made him feel safe in a general way. Which was an odd sensation for him, to be someone Wade was looking out for, though mostly in the emotional sense.

For all people scoffed at Wade's craziness, no one could really beat him in a fight. He was too unpredictable, too strange, too unusual. Too crazy, if you boiled it down. Except in this sense it worked for him, and once you combined that with his healing factor, meant he was someone you wanted on your side, not against you.

Professor X sometimes met with Wade and asked him to choose an X-man [or woman!] to take with him -- but what he didn't tell them was that he also tasked Wade with keeping them safe. The mission were humanitarian ones: rescuing people, killing the evil who had aided and abetted in things like human trafficking. Wade was surprisingly willing to join up, albeit silently. The Professor had asked him not to mention it, because basically some of the missions were just too much of a death trap to send his people into. But Wade couldn't die, so he was perfect. 

Nate had read the reports. Initally, he had been surprised that Wade hadn't told him about it, and then later on, he had realized that under 'payment', the Professor had written 'we got tacos last week'. 

Cable would never admit it, but sometimes his work feels overwehlming; it's endless responsibilities. When he doesn't immediately fall asleep, those moments laying in the dark feel like small eternities. He hates it. Everything feels so crushing then, alone in his bed on Providence. 

He still hasn't figured out why Wade is obsessed with trying everything in Whole Foods. It's hard to get a straight answer out of him. Wade kind of rambled from one thing to another. 

Sometimes it seemed a day didn't go by when he wished Wade had swung by--just to distract him. From many things. There's so much to choose from: his father, politics, unsuccessful missions, objectives that haven't been met yet, problems in varies attempts to bring positive change to the world... and his father. 

Wade has this way of taking his mind off things, of making feel happy for a change. There are times when he honestly thinks Wade is the only person alive in any time period that cares about him. 

He's not entirely sure if he makes Wade happy, but he damn well tries. He shows more of his real self that he ever has with anyone. Anyway, he feels confident that Wade likes him, since he's always watched the art films Nate picks out for them to watch. From Orlando [1990] to Tragödie im Zirkus Royal [Tragedy at the Royal Circus; 1928], he likes to see something odd, something unique.

Wade seems to be into more popular culture films, but he never complains. He is just jocular about it. 

In fact, he rarely mocks Nathan's interests, unless he's being pessimistic about the future and his ability to fix it. But he doesn't mind that, it's not truly personal. They don't usually speak about the things he's actually done, when he's dipped his toe into abusing his power. Wade has left him files about Elektra, and he thinks it's to give him a look at someone who finds it hard to control their power--in her case, violence. 

In his, using his mind. It is hard for him to always keep firm control over his mental strength, to hold back from interfering, from fixing things. Wade always chastizes him for his lapses, and withdraws, and somehow that's the worst part of the aftermath. The thought of the consequences has kept him in check quite a few times, oddly. 

On the flip side, he tries to keep Wade from booking back to back assassinations. ... He's not very successful at getting him to kill fewer people. He really loves taking out bad guys and getting paid for it. Wade has been way more effective at changing him than the other way around, now that he thinks about it.

**Author's Note:**

> **FYI I take commissions, just message me : )


End file.
